The Ultimate Prank
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Rin and Neru set out on a Halloween night and plan to do the ultimate prank!


**The Ultimate Prank**

By: TYY (Tafyapyap)

**A/N: Happy Halloween, you tricky little clits! It's time to trick; it's time to treat, but more especially tricking!**

The time of day is dark and the street lights are on. Kids and teens walking up and down the streets in special clothing. Bags in

their hands, some were full while others were still pretty empty. Adults outside passing out the probably poisoned candy that you k

now your lazy ass parents won't check. Umm…anyway, at a certain house, two vocaloids were planning to do some tricking

tonight, after treating. "Ohh man, this is going to be the best night ever!" Rin exclaimed, putting on her costume. "I know it's

going to be sweet!" Neru agreed, making her own kind of costume. Rin's costume was a black maid outfit with a red tie, white

pantyhose, and white face make up with red lipstick with dyed black and white hair. Neru's costume was all black clothing with a

leather vest, spiked bracelets, cross necklace, and green dye in her hair. Exactly what were they planning to do tonight? Well,

they'll do the common like throwing toilet paper at people's houses, scaring little kids, and spraying graffiti. The ultimate plan,

however, was breaking into Miku's house and, well; let's see what they come up with. "Okay, before we go do the **ultimate **prank,

let's do some trick or treating first and other little pranks!" Rin suggested, finished putting on her clothes and getting her bag and

prank items. "Sure, it's good to get the little stuff out the way." Neru agreed, also finished getting dressed and getting her tools.

"Let the Halloween night begin!" They both cheered and headed out the door, preparing to enjoy this Halloween night. The streets

were packed; kids and teens walking all over the streets in their little costumes some cool some not. Neru and Rin decided to walk

around their neighborhood a bit before they went elsewhere. "Hey Rin, where's your brother at?" Neru asked. "He's at a Halloween

party with the other males. They think trick n' treating's for babies." Rin eye rolled, apparently not agreeing with that. "Bah, who

needs 'em? You and me are going to have the best night ever!" Neru assured her, giving a high five in response. They went to

several different houses, saying "Trick-or-Treat" sometimes and sneak some candy away. They walked to several different

neighborhoods and their candy bags were almost completely full. Now it's time for the tricking. "Alright, our bags are already full to

the bone, now to do a little tricking." Neru snickered, getting out toilet paper and spray paint to use on a certain house that caught

her attention. "Yeah let's- ! Wait, that's Gakupo's house, where Len and the others are having the party!" Neru's evil grin grew

wider at the fact. "Even better…" The two girls snuck over to the house and hid in the bushes. Inside you can hear pretty loud

noises. "They must be inside playing video games or something!" Rin assumed, getting the toilet paper ready. "Well whatever

they're doing, they're in for a surprise!" Neru assured them and jumped out the bushes to throw tp everywhere. Rin spray painted

obscene gay quotes on the walls and windows. Neru took out a paint gun and shot at the house, splattering it with pink and red

colors. Before they both escaped, Rin rang the doorbell and skedaddled out of there, both of them laughing at their success. "Hey

Gakupo, someone's at your door!" Len yelled out to him from the living room, kicking Akaito's ass in baseball. "I'm in the kitchen

making snacks; can you get it, Kaito?" Kaito shrugged and got up to answer the door, assuming it was some kids for candy. "Look

kids, we're not passing out any can- OH MY GOODNESS! GAKUPO!" Gakupo and the others rushed outside and couldn't believe

what they saw. The front lawn and bushes were soiled with toilet tissue, the house coated with pink and red mostly pink, and the

walls and windows splattered with paint having dirty quotes on them. "Hoo, someone tricked you, Gakupo!" Akaito told him, Len

and the other guys laughing. Gakupo of course didn't take this as a joke and cried, "My house!" Far away from their distance, Rin

and Neru were laughing their heads off; proud of the prank they pulled. "Man oh man that was awesome!" Rin told her, trying to

catch her breathe. "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face! When we do the **ultimate prank**, we'll be laughing X10 as

harder!" Rin's laughing suddenly stopped. While she does agree that it will be a good laugh, it might be going just a _bit _too far.

Besides, she thought that the prank they just pulled was good enough. "Err, I don't know, Neru." Rin spoke and Neru's laughing

stopped too. "I mean if we pull of such a prank and someone finds out, do you know how much trouble we'll be in? Also, this is

Miku's house we're trashing and I don't want to lose her as a friend when she finds out." Neru patted her shoulder. "Don't worry

about it, things will turn out good, I promise! Besides, we've been planning this since the first of October, we can't back down

now!" "Yeah I guess you're right, let's go do the ultimate prank!" Rin yelled with joy and they both rushed over to Miku's house,

getting ready for the best part of the night. **(5 minutes later…) **They approached Miku's house, streets still crowded with people.

They managed to sneak past the people and with the help of Neru's lock picking skills, opened the door and shut it. The inside of

the house was real dark and it was very quiet. Rin was a bit nervous while Neru got out all her supplies. "Okay, since this house

has two floors, you go upstairs and I stay downstairs." Neru told her. "Umm alright, but could you turn on all the lights first, I'm

scared." Neru sighed and flipped the master switch on, turning on all the lights in the house. Rin sighed of relief and travelled

upstairs, ready to do some trashing. **(Downstairs…) **Neru knocked down chairs, flipped things upside down, and threw eggs and

other food items at picture frames. She even stole a few things and spray painted vulgar things on the walls. "Bwahahah, this is so

one of the greatest things I ever did!" Neru boasted to herself. Just then, she thought she heard a noise. It was the sound of keys!

"Oh shit…Miku!" Neru whispered and ran upstairs to hide and to tell Rin. **(Meanwhile upstairs...) **Rin had just finished knocking

down all the music equipment in Miku's room, wrote on all her sheet lyrics, and ripped up a few clothes, while throwing some of

Len's clothes she stole all over the floor. "Okay, I think I did enough." Rin thought to herself and was about to go downstairs when

suddenly she saw Neru busting in the door. "Miku's coming in the door, hurry!" The two hurriedly tried to find somewhere to hide

when they saw this door leading to what looked like a basement. "In there!" Neru pointed and dragged Rin down the stairs after

closing the door. It was pitch black in the room and because she was running so fast, Neru tripped and fell down the stairs, along

with Rin. They both took a hard tumble to the ground, both grumbling in pain. "Ouch….it's so dark in here." Rin realized. It was

extremely dark and quiet and they couldn't see anything in front of them. Just then, they heard a whispery voice. "Hi…" Rin and

Neru instantly looked at each other. "Did…did you hear that?" Neru asked, standing closer to Rin. "Y-yeah, what was that?" They

heard the voice again; accept it was a little creepier. Neru kept her cool, while Rin was shivering with fear. "Is anybody in here? If

you're trying to scare us, you suck!" Neru taunted, and in response got, "GET OUT!" Rin shrieked and Neru jumped. The voice was

all of a sudden angry. Neru tried finding a light switch or something in the pure darkness when she felt a hand on her arm. "Rin let

go I'm trying to find a light!" No response. When she turned her head, she saw a face that was NOT Rin's. "OUT! GET OUT!"

"AAHH!" Neru snatched her arm away, grabbed Neru and ran up the stairs she was lucky to find and broke down the door. "What

the...?" All the lights in the house were turned off again and it sounded like nobody was here. "But, I thought you said somebody

coming-" Rin was interupted by a high screeching sound coming from a nearby room. "Eek, what was that?" Rin yelped, completely

in fear. "I don't know, but I'm getting the hell out of here!" Neru told her and bolted down the stairs leaving Rin behind. "Ahh,

don't leave me up here alone!" Just then, a shadow figure was right infront of her with glowing red eyes and in one hand a bloody

knife. Rin assumed that the thing killed Neru. "How could you?" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheek. The shadow figure

chanted, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I killed your friend, and now I'm gonna kill you~" Rin was completely mortified that she

ran in the nearest room and jumped out the window, landing in a bush. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL" The shadow that was actually

MIKU laughed. Miku and the female vocaoids had a party themselves and when Rin and Neru didn't go, Miku knew they were up to

something. As for Neru, even SHE was along with the plan. She knew all along what was going to happen. "Bwahahaha, we got her

good!" Neru high fived Miku and the other girls who were part of this. "I can't believe you tricked Rin like that!" Meiko told her,

looking out the window to see the passed out Rin. "Well, I DID say I was going to pull the ultimate prank, and I did!" Neru

boasted, living up to her title as a troll.

**END!:3 You mad, bro? This story was a last-minute thing I came up with, so it's not that good. I'll probably make another Hetalia fic soon (I just have so many good ideas for THAT particular show for some reason). Anyways, get some candy, do some trolling, and Happy Halloween! (Oh yeah, what will YOU be for Halloween? For me, a gothic vampire :p)**


End file.
